


Loving You With My Whole Being

by hanamakiisbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atsumu loves Kiyoomi very much thank you for your attention, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega/Omega, Possesive Miya Atsumu, Sex Toys, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamakiisbae/pseuds/hanamakiisbae
Summary: Atsumu’s eyes lifted towards Kiyoomi’s face. His mate was panting, his other hand clutching into the blanket covering part of their nest. Kiyoomi’s eyes were glazed over, watching Atsumu suck his cock with a mix of lust and affection.Atsumu loved him like this.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	Loving You With My Whole Being

“I’m home, Omi!”

Atsumu entered the apartment, his keys clanging as he dropped them in the bowl by the doors. The plastic bags in his hands crackled as he maneuvered them from one hand to the other to take off his jacket and shoes.

The pleasant scent of coffee mixed with typical omegan sweetness entered Atsumu’s nose as he went to the kitchen, making the blonde hum happily. 

Looks like the main event has started without him.

Quickly hiding the groceries he just bought, Atsumu made his way to the bedroom, following the sweet trail calling his name. With a gentle knock on the doors, he waited for permission to enter.

“...come in.”

Gently, Atsumu opened the doors and peeked inside.

In the middle of their bedroom stood their queen sized bed, filled to the brim with clothes and blankets. The materials were arranged together with care, something its owners took great pride in. Their nest was enormous, reeking so much of omega that any alpha would salivate at the simple whiff of the smell.

No alphas lived in this apartment though, and the two of them would keep it that way.

Right in the middle of the pile, stretched out like a content cat, was Kiyoomi, wearing one of his baggy hoodies, barely covering his upper thighs. At the sight of his mate, Kiyoomi turned around on his belly, stretching his limbs even further with a slight wince.

“Welcome back.” Kiyoomi responded to Atsumu’s earlier call, gazing softly at the blonde before shuffling deeper into the materials around him.

“I bought food and more of that washing powder ya liked last time.” Atsumu mentioned, making his way to the nest while taking off his clothes. “They didn’t have that one air refresher though.”

“That’s too bad.” Kiyoomi mumbled, closing his eyes with a shiver. “We’ll order more in between the waves.” 

“Is it that bad already?” Atsumu asked with a sympathetic smile, entering the nest only in his boxers, the rest of his clothes in his arms.

“Unfortunately.” Kiyoomi grumbled, his voice muffled by a pillow.

“Aw shucks, that ain’t good.” Atsumu started looking around the nest, searching for a perfect place to insert the clothes he just wore. “Ya think it’s goin’ to be one of the harder ones?”

Atsumu received a loud groan as a response, the sound synonymous to an agreement. The blonde snickered, moving around his mate’s long limbs to lay down his shirt in a perfect spot. His sweatpants went towards the back, where Kiyoomi’s Itachiyama jacket was thrown over a smaller pile. The socks went to the floor - Kiyoomi hated having them inside the nest, despite Atsumu’s various protests. 

_“The more materials the better, Omi-kun!”_

_“No, that’s disgusting.”_

They argued many times about the contents of their nest - which clothes should be added, who’s clothing from their respective families could find its place inside. This wouldn’t be a problem if only one of them was an omega.

But it so happened that both Atsumu and Kiyoomi shared the same secondary gender.

At first they didn’t know, scent blockers doing their job pretty well. People always thought they were alphas - who wouldn’t when they were the opposites of what an omega should be. Instead of small, soft bodies theirs were tall and full of hard muscles, formed from years of playing volleyball. 

So you can imagine the surprise when one day Atsumu forgot his scent blockers to practice and Kiyoomi smelled the sweet sugary cinnamon that he quickly learned to desire. Their interest in each other has been pretty obvious before, but after that day things escalated quickly. Now, two years later, here they were, sitting in their own nest smelling like coffee and cinnamon, matching bite marks on their necks.

As Atsumu fussed over a pillow angled in a wrong way, a non threatening growl entered his ears. He turned his head towards Kiyoomi, the spiker gazing at his mate with glazed over eyes. 

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu couldn’t help, but chuckle, eagerness starting to show on his face. “Whatcha need, Omi-omi?” 

A pair of long arms found their way around Atsumu’s waist, trying to drag the blonde closer. Kiyoomi kept looking at Atsumu intensely, his body starting to flush.

“Oh? Is it startin’, baby?” Atsumu grinned, shuffling closer. “Is the heat gettin’ into yer head?”

Kiyoomi growled in response, hiding his face in Atsumu’s lower belly, his skin reddening prettily from both the embarrassment and the incoming need to be bred. Atsumu’s hand went towards Kiyoomi’s hair, running his fingers through the black locks to relax his mate. The action was appreciated, as grateful purrs started resonating from Kiyoomi’s throat, his body turning pliant. 

“I’ve gotcha, Omi.”

It was a familiar routine. Before they did anything, Atsumu would relax his mate with touches and soft words, and once Kiyoomi’s body turned into purring goo Atsumu would get to the sexy side of things. 

Intent on doing just that, Atsumu moved Kiyoomi’s head on the pillows as the blonde took his place above his mate. As Atsumu started kissing along the pale throat, his hands slid down Kiyoomi’s body.

“Ya look so good like that, Omi.” Atsumu mumbled, nipping on the bond mark on the side of Kiyoomi’s neck, eliciting a content sigh from his lover. One of his hands went down, tugging at the corner of the hoodie. “Can I take that off of ya?”

Kiyoomi hummed in response, already moving to get rid of the warm material himself.

“Someone’s eager.” Atsumu teased, moving back to his previous position when the hoodie was dropped with the rest of the clothes in their nest. 

“Shut up and get to it.” Kiyoomi growled out, glaring at his mate, his arms winding around Atsumu’s shoulders.

“With pleasure.” Atsumu purred, moving his hands to Kiyoomi’s thighs, kneading the muscled flesh. His lips captured Kiyoomi’s in a hungry kiss, the pheromones from Kiyoomi’s heat making both of them needier, craving more. Atsumu ground his hips down on Kiyoomi’s, catching a moan with his lips, licking into his mate’s mouth with vigor.

Atsumu loved his grumpy Omi, snapping at people and being his asshole self. But what he loved more was Kiyoomi under him, smelling of coffee and pure lust, blush coating his face and chest, pretty noises leaving his mouth as he rubbed against Atsumu’s own crotch, seeking the delicious friction it provided. 

One of Atsumu’s hands slid down to Kiyoomi’s inner thighs, going further and further until they met with wetness Atsumu was very familiar with. 

“Oh, baby.” Atsumu purred, his fingers gathering the slick already pouring down Kiyoomi’s ass. “Yer leakin’ so much.”

“Shut up.” 

Suddenly, Atsumu inserted a finger into the wet heat, making Kiyoomi arch with a surprised squeak. Atsumu couldn’t help, but coo, as Kiyoomi angrily swiped at his head.

“Give me a heads up next time, you idiot.”

“Omi, that noise was so cute! Do it again.”

“No.”

The finger went as deep as it could, Atsumu watching with satisfaction as Kiyoomi tried his best to not drown in the pleasant sensation.

“Don’t fight it, Omi.” Atsumu moved closer, licking Kiyoomi’s lips with the tip of his tongue. “I want to hear every little noise ya make.”

Atsumu took his time, stretching Kyioomi’s hole with his fingers, watching every twitch, every shiver, every moan. During the preparation, he marked his mate with hickeys and innocent bites, whispering sweet nothings into Kiyoomi’s skin. 

Atsumu could feel his own slick starting to stain his boxers, but he wouldn’t give in. Kiyoomi was the one in need here and Atsumu would do his best to provide.

Atsumu moved lower, sucking at the pale skin, kissing every mole as Kiyoomi started getting lost in his heat, whimpers getting more desperate, his scent thicker in the air, begging Atsumu to do more. 

Atsumu’s fingers pumped into Kiyoomi’s tight heat, already at four, as he started sucking on Kiyoomi’s nipple, his free hand rubbing the other nub. His Omi was ready to take something bigger, but Atsumu wasn’t done yet. He wanted to savour this for longer, until Kiyoomi fully succumbed to the breeding cycle. After that they would focus on quick, mindless fucking, to keep Kiyoomi’s waves at bay, to make sure his inner omega was pleased. But now, Atsumu wanted to make sure his mate felt every bit of love he had to offer.

With a pop, Atsumu let go of Kiyoomi’s nipple, giving it one last lick. With one last pump of fingers, nudging against Kiyoomi’s prostate in a silent promise, Atsumu took them out, watching the slick thickly coat the digits. Atsumu shot Kiyoomi a sly look, at which Kiyoomi blushed even more, shakily reaching towards Atsumu’s arm in horror.

“Don’t you dare-”

With a wide grin, Atsumu started licking the slick off his fingers, making overdramatic obscene noises.

“Oh my god, Atsumu, you’re so disgusting.” Kiyoomi groaned, covering his face with his forearm.

“Ya love me like that, Omi~” Atsumu sang, wiping the mix of slick and saliva on his ruined boxers. He finally took them off, his hard dick no longer confined in the tight material. 

Atsumu momentarily moved away from his mate, digging under the bed. His hand came in contact with a box, which he eagerly took out and put on the bed. For now though the lid stayed on, as Atsumu took his place between Kiyoomi’s legs.

“Ya taste amazin’, baby, but I’m hungry for more.”

Without a warning Atsumu dove in, taking Kiyoomi’s cock in his mouth, taking pleasure in the way Kiyoomi’s hand instantly shot towards the blonde locks and gripped at them harshly. A choked moan escaped Kiyoomi’s mouth, like music to Atsumu’s ears.

Atsumu bobbed his head, dragging his tongue along the length. He sucked gently, licking at the slit, feeling the fingers in his hair clutching harder in response, along with the content groans filling the room. Atsumu simply smiled, taking more of Kiyoomi’s cock again until he felt it bump against his throat. His hands massaged the thick muscle of Kiyoomi’s thighs, squeezing the flesh in appreciation.

Atsumu’s eyes lifted towards Kiyoomi’s face. His mate was panting, his other hand clutching into the blanket covering part of their nest. Kiyoomi’s eyes were glazed over, watching Atsumu suck his cock with a mix of lust and affection.

Atsumu loved him like this. 

But when Atsumu felt Kiyoomi rolling his hips, not only to get more pleasure from the warmth covering his dick, but also in search of something else, the movement more akin to getting fucked than fucking, Atsumu knew the heat has fully taken over his mate’s body. 

With his gaze still focused on Kiyoomi’s face, Atsumu’s hand moved towards the forgotten box, knocking off the lid. He didn’t need to dig around for long to find what Kiyoomi needed to quench the need to be bred.

At the sight of the knotted dildo they always used during their heats, Kiyoomi let out a loud keen, begging to have the thick length inside him. Atsumu wasn’t mad at the reaction - his omegan cock was nowhere near as big as the imitation of the alphan one. 

At the beginning of their relationship, they tried pleasuring each other skin to skin, but their bodies couldn’t be fooled. An omega needed a knot to ride off a wave during the heat. This one thing Atsumu and Kiyoomi couldn’t provide themselves.

And that’s where the dildo came to play. 

“‘Tsumu, I-I need-”

“Shh.” Atsumu nuzzled into Kiyoomi’s thigh, sliding the toy between his mate’s asscheeks, covering it with slick, tempting Kiyoomi with the movement against his hole. “I know baby, I’ll give it to ya.” 

Kiyoomi whined in response, a sound so pretty and omegan Atsumu couldn’t help himself, biting into the soft flesh on Kiyoomi’s inner thigh with a growl.

Why was his Omi so damn _adorable?_

The head of the fake cock catched on Kiyoomi’s rim, making him mewl in need. “‘Tsumu, _please-_ ”

The thick cloud of arousal mixed with their scents shot right into Atsumu’s groin, the blonde no longer interested in teasing. With a quick flick of his hand, the fake cock slowly slid inside Kiyoomi’s wet heat, making him cry out. His hole greedily took the length, hungry for more.

Atsumu moved higher, attacking Kiyoomi’s mouth with his tongue, eating up all the sweet whimpers with every push of the dildo. This was no longer love making - Kiyoomi needed a good fuck if they wanted the break in between the waves to last longer.

Atsumu made sure to hit Kiyoomi’s prostate as often as he could, licking the scent glands on his mate’s neck. Atsumu nipped at the delicate skin, dragged his fangs over it, letting the sweet aroma of coffee and Kiyoomi’s cries fuel his need to provide to his mate, to give him everything he desired.

Atsumu ignored his dick begging for attention and his own slick sliding down his legs. His own pleasure wasn’t important right now. Keeping Kiyoomi happy gave him enough satisfaction.

Atsumu watched Kiyoomi throw his head back into the softness of their nest with a particularly hard thrust, drinking the sight of his mate flushed and sweaty. 

No alpha would satisfy his Omi like Atsumu. The thought of that made the blonde growl in delight, the sound forcing Kiyoomi’s eyes to focus momentarily on Atsumu’s amber ones. Kiyoomi lifted his arms towards Atsumu, draping them over his shoulders, dragging his hands along his muscled back.

“I love you, ‘Tsumu.”

The words worked like a charm, making Atsumu growl out louder, capturing Kiyoomi’s lips, tugging at the plush softness with his fangs. The movement of his hand holding the dildo sped up, pushing deeper, making his mate moan louder. 

“I love ya too, baby.” Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi’s jaw. “I love ya so fuckin’ much, Omi.” He lowered his lips, closer to the scar his teeth left on the side of Kiyoomi’s neck two years ago. “My wonderful Omi, my omega.”

“Yours.” Kiyoomi moaned as the dildo inside him hit his sweet spot again, the plastic knot at the base momentarily breaching his rim. “Such a good mate you are, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yeah?” Atsumu grinned, his mouth right above the bond mark. “That’s good to know.”

As the words left his lips, Atsumu started sucking on the sensitive skin of the bitten gland, dragging the head of the dildo along Kiyoomi’s prostate at the same time. 

The shout Kiyoomi let out was _delicious._

Choked out moans started leaving Kiyoomi’s mouth, his eyebrows scrunched adorably from the overwhelming pleasure. The hands on Atsumu’s back couldn’t stay in place, constantly dragging along the skin, leaving marks.

Atsumu knew these signs. Kiyoomi was close.

Atsumu grinned around the skin around his teeth, digging his fangs gently into the gland, forcing the words out of Kiyoomi’s mouth.

“‘Tsumu, please knot me, please-”

Deciding that was enough, Atsumu harshly bit into the bond mark on Kiyoomi’s neck, his fangs digging deep into the skin, a content growl leaving Atsumu’s throat. Not a few seconds later he let go, lifting his head, staring into Kiyoomi’s dark orbs.

“Come on baby. Come on my knot like a good boy ya are.”

Instantly, Kiyoomi’s nails dug into Atsumu’s back, as Kiyoomi cried out, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his pulsing cock. Atsumu’s hand acted quickly, squeezing the fake knot through the tightening ring of muscles, keeping it there as his mate shook from pleasure, riding out the orgasm around the plastic thickness.

“‘Tsumu, oh god- A-ah-”

“There ya go, Omi. All nice and knotted for me. Such a good omega.” 

Atsumu watched Kiyoomi catch his breath, keeping hold on the toy to satisfy his mate’s inner omega. Atsumu kissed along Kiyoomi’s stomach, licking off the spurts of cum decorating the pale skin, his own instincts urging him to keep his lover clean and happy. When the hands on his back moved towards his head, running through his blonde hair, Atsumu lifted himself and shuffled closer to Kiyoomi, lying next to him while still keeping hold on the toy inside him.

“Better?” Atsumu asked, licking the renewed bite on Kiyoomi’s neck.

“A lot.” Sakusa breathed out, enjoying the sensations of Atsumu’s tongue on his heated skin. “What about you?”

Atsumu glanced at his dick, still erect. “Eh, it’ll go away. I ain’t in the mood to jack off.”

“I could do it for you, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi protested, his hand already moving towards Atsumu’s crotch. In response, Atsumu moved the dildo, making Kiyoomi moan in surprise at the stretch, his hole still keeping the knot snug inside him. Atsumu grinned, nuzzling into Kiyoomi’s scent gland, covering himself in the scent of coffee and sex.

“See, Omi? Ya ain’t in the position to do that. Besides, all I need is yer hot bod and that sweet scent of yers.” Atsumu started purring, enjoying their mixed scents around the nest and the physical contact between them. 

“Ugh, don’t say it like that.” Kiyoomi complained, despite responding to Atsumu’s nuzzles, his own purr starting to rumble from his throat.

“Ya know ya love it when I compliment yer scent.” Atsumu snickered.

“Too bad we need to order the air refreshers.” Kiyoomi instantly shot back with a smirk.

Atsumu’s expression fell at the reminder. “Nooo…”

“Stop whining. What are we having for dinner?”

“Jeez, yer askin’ already? I dunno if ya forgot, but ya still have a dildo shoved up yer ass.” To emphasize, Atsumu tapped the plastic base of the toy, making Kiyoomi shiver against the slight movement.

Scoffing, Kiyoomi flicked Atsumu in the nose, ignoring the blonde’s offended squawk. “You don’t need to remind me.”

They continued their friendly banter, even when Kiyoomi’s body finally let Atsumu take the toy out. They enjoyed the time they had before another wave of lust hit, their limbs tangled together, the scent of coffee and cinnamon seeping deeper into their nest. 

This would continue for another few days, the sex, the fake knotting, the quick break between all of it, but that’s okay. It wasn’t the first time they endured this, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing smut, did I succeed? I have no clue ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
